


Naughty

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [274]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Kid Sam Winchester, Non-Sexual Spanking, Weechesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 02:16:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4204134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: John spanks a naughty toddler sammy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naughty

“Not gonna eat it! Don’t like it!” Sam pouted, crossing his arms.

“Sammy.” John sighed, tired and annoyed at his son. “This is what we have for dinner, you need to eat it.”

“No!” Sam said.

“Dean ate his dinner.” John said. “And now he gets to do what he wants. Eat yours and you can join Dean.”

“But I don’t like it!” Sam whined.

“Sam, you need to eat it, whether you like it or not. It’s what we have.”

Sam whined again, and just stared at the food.

“Sam, you gotta eat some dinner. You don’t even have to eat all of it.”

“Daddy, I don’t wanna.”

“Sam. It’s what we have, until the three of us go on a food run tomorrow. You’re a growing boy, and you need to eat.”

“No!” Sam said, pushing the plate away angrily. It fell off the table and crashed on the floor, and Sam looked down at it with big eyes.

“Alright then.” John said, picking Sam up and sitting down in the seat. He put Sam over his lap and Sam started squirming.

“No, Daddy. Don’t wanna spanking!” Sam said.

“Sam, you need to eat what you get. You told me no repeatedly, and pushed your food away, causing it to fall on the floor.” John said. “You don’t argue, Sammy. I know you don’t like it, but you need to do what I tell you to.”

He gave Sam four swats, nothing too hard, but John knew it did the trick.

“S-sorry Daddy.” Sam whimpered softly. John pulled Sam up and pulled him in a hug. “Didn’t mean ta.”

“I know. But you need to use your head, buddy. Actions have consequences. Let’s clean up your mess and get you something else to eat.”


End file.
